


Isis Mutter

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [10]
Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Isi-'verse, Original Character Death(s), Probleme von Alleinerziehenden, Tatort Berlin, aber: besser Vorsicht als Nachsicht, schätze ich, und ein bisschen, weiß immer noch nicht ob das Teen-Rating genaugenommen notwendig ist
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: Till erzählt Felix endlich, was denn eigentlich mit Isis Mutter ist.





	Isis Mutter

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: an Silvester 2001

„Die zwei sind jetzt im Bett. Wir sollen sie aber unbedingt kurz vor Mitternacht wecken.“

Felix setzte sich zu Till an dessen Küchentisch. Sie verbrachten diesen Silvester zusammen, weil ihre Kinder sich nicht zwischen ihren Vätern und einander hatten entscheiden wollen.

„Hm.“ Till nickte, starrte dabei aber weiterhin auf die Bierflasche in seinen Händen. Er trommelte mit den Fingern darauf herum.

Felix nahm einen Schluck aus seiner eigenen Flasche und musterte seinen Kollegen. Gerade, als er ihn fragen wollte, was denn los sei, sagte Till: „Isis Mutter ist tot.“

Felix' Augen weiteten sich. „Was?!“

Till schaute ihn kurz an, und dann wieder nach unten. „Das hast du dich doch gefragt, oder? Was mit ihr ist?“

„Na ja, ja, aber... Warum jetzt? Also, warum erzählst du's mir jetzt?“

Till zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewartet.“

Felix guckte nachdenklich zur Seite, bevor er ihn wieder ansah. „Ich glaub nicht, dass es für sowas den richtigen Zeitpunkt gibt.“

„Eben.“ Till rieb über die Flasche in seinen Händen.

Felix atmete aus. „Mein Beileid.“

Till nickte, zuckte dabei aber erneut mit den Schultern. „Ich hab sie kaum gekannt.“

Felix hob erstaunt den Kopf. „Was?“

Till zuckte beinahe ein drittes Mal mit den Schultern, rieb sich dann aber doch mit einer Hand den Nacken, als hätte er Schmerzen.

„Sie kam nicht von hier. War wegen 'ner Fortbildung in Berlin. Wir haben uns getroffen, und... sind halt ausgegangen. Nach ein paar Tagen ist sie nach Hause gefahren und wir hatten nie wieder Kontakt.“ Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Drei Jahre später krieg ich 'nen Brief von ihr. Sie wär damals von mir schwanger geworden und Isi wäre jetzt zwei Jahre alt.“ Er deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter, Richtung Kinderzimmer.

„Wow“, meinte Felix. „Was hast du dann gemacht?“

„Das war noch nicht alles.“ Till trank etwas von dem Bier. „Als ich den Brief bekommen habe...“ Er nahm noch einen Schluck und atmete lange aus. „Sie war gerade an Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs gestorben. Darum hatte sie ihn ja geschickt.“

Felix wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. So eine Geschichte war ihm noch nie untergekommen. Er beobachtete seinen Partner, der noch immer seinem Blick auswich. „Und?“, fragte er schließlich leise.

Till fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Sie hat geschrieben, dass sie nicht von mir verlangt, dass ich das Kind nehme. Weil ich völlig unvorbereitet bin und es ja gar nicht kenne und so.“ Dann schaute er Felix direkt ins Gesicht. „Wusstest du, dass Halbwaisen so ziemlich automatisch zum nächsten Blutsverwandten kommen, auch wenn sie den gar nicht kennen?“

Felix schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Er hatte sich noch nie damit auseinandersetzen müssen.

Till guckte wieder weg. „Bei dem Brief war 'ne Telefonnummer, von der besten Freundin von Isis Mutter. Die ist Anwältin. Hat die Kleine erstmal bei sich aufgenommen.“

Er rieb sich das Kinn. „Ich hab sie also angerufen.“ Er schüttelte traurig lächelnd den Kopf. „Sie meinte, dass sie mich kennenlernen will, aber ich sollte mir bloß nichts einbilden. Wenn sie müsste, würde sie mit mir um das Kind kämpfen, und wenn ich hundertmal als Vater im Testament stehe.“

„Warte.“ Felix stutzte. „Im Testament? Stand dein Name nicht in der Geburtsurkunde?“

Till schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Liane - also, die Mutter - die wollte mir das Kind nicht aufzwingen. Sie konnte sich mich nicht als Papa vorstellen, hat sie geschrieben.“ Er fing an, das Etikett von seiner Flasche zu pulen. „Außerdem hat sie mir unterstellt, dass ich Berlin nicht verlassen hätte, genauso wenig wie sie Frankfurt. Also hätte ich das Kind angeblich eh kaum gesehen.“

Felix runzelte die Stirn. „Und meinst du, das stimmt?“

Till legte den Kopf in den Nacken und guckte an die Decke. Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab hundertmal drüber nachgedacht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn sie mir damals von der Schwangerschaft erzählt hätte. Ob sie Recht hatte. Ob ich keinen Kontakt gewollt hätte, aus Angst. Oder ob ich zu ihr gefahren wäre. Ob ich da geblieben wäre, wegen dem Kind. Ob ich... sie vielleicht hätte lieben können.“ Er guckte wieder nach unten. „Aber sagen kann ich's dir immer noch nicht.“

Felix nickte. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, in so einer Situation zu sein. Klang wirklich schlimm.

„Ich bin dann hingefahren“, meinte Till. „Nach dem Telefonat. Die vom Jugendamt wollten mich eh sehen.“ Er spielte jetzt mit dem losen Etikett herum.

„Die Freundin hat mir Isi vorgestellt, und mich ganz schön ausgefragt, verständlicherweise.“ Wieder lächelte er traurig. „Die haben 'nen Vaterschaftstest gemacht. Um sicherzugehen. Angespannteste Tage meines Lebens.“ Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „War aber positiv. Und im Testament stand, ich sollte das Kind haben, falls ich wollte. Und auch geeignet war, natürlich.“ Er verzog die Mundwinkel zu etwas, das fast ein Lächeln war, aber noch nicht ganz.

„Und wolltest du?“, fragte Felix. Er ging von einem „Ja“ aus, weil Isi jetzt schließlich bei ihrem Vater lebte.

Und dieser nickte tatsächlich. „Erst hab ich mich schuldig gefühlt. Ich war ja vorher nie für sie da.“

„Dafür konntest du doch nichts“, meinte Felix und Till hielt abwehrend einen Finger hoch.

„Schon gut, ich weiß. Das macht's zwar nicht wirklich besser, aber ich weiß.“ Er fing an, das Etikett in dünne Streifen zu reißen. „Ich hab die Kleine ins Herz geschlossen. Und wenn sie nicht von mir gewesen wäre, hätte ich sie nicht weniger gemocht.“ Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Als biologischer Vater hatte ich die besten Chancen auf das Sorgerecht. Die haben geguckt, ob sie meinen, dass ich mich um ein Kind kümmern kann, und dann hab ich sie bekommen.“

„Und die Freundin der Mutter?“, fragte Felix. Wie die das wohl aufgenommen hatte?

Till lächelte. „Rike ist super. Hat mich voll unterstützt, nachdem wir uns erstmal kennengelernt hatten. Sie war nur am Anfang so feindselig, weil sie sich Sorgen um Isi gemacht hat. Sie hat sie quasi mit großgezogen.“ Er schob die Etikettstreifen vor sich hin und her. „Sie hat sie hergebracht. Nach dem Gerichtsurteil. Ist 'n paar Wochen geblieben, damit die Kleine sich besser an die neue Umgebung gewöhnen konnte. Sie hat sich auf Familienrecht spezialisiert.“ Till trank den vorletzten Schluck von seinem Bier. „Nach... dieser Sache. Weil nicht jeder so gut passen kann wie ich, meinte sie.“

Felix nickte. Da schienen Till und Isi ja wirklich Glück gehabt zu haben.

Till legte die Arme vor sich auf den Tisch und ließ sich ein Stück nach vorne sinken.

„Weißt du, was Isi sagt, was das Gute am Tod ihrer Mutter ist?“

Erstaunt schüttelte Felix den Kopf. Welches Gute konnte ein Kind bitte am Tod eines Elternteils sehen?

„Dass sie zu mir gekommen ist.“ Till schaute aus dem Fenster, und bei Felix fiel der Groschen.

„Sie hätte dir nichts gesagt, wenn sie nicht gestorben wäre.“

Till nickte. „Vermutlich nicht.“ Er streckte sich. „Vielleicht später irgendwann.“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, den Blick immer noch Richtung Fenster gerichtet. „Ich will nicht dankbar dafür sein. Aber manchmal seh ich Isi beim Spielen zu, oder höre wie sie lacht, oder singt. Oder wie sie sagt ‚Papa, ich hab dich lieb’. Und ich bin so froh, dass ich sie hab. Und dann fällt mir ein, dass ich sie nicht hätte, wenn...“ Er schluckte. „Und ich fühl mich schrecklich.“

Felix nickte auch. Er versuchte, sich in die Situation hineinzuversetzen. Wenn Basti zu haben bedeuten würde, dass Louisa tot sein müsste. Ihm wurde ein bisschen schlecht. Er bekam das Verlangen, Till zu umarmen, legte ihm aber stattdessen nur tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey. Da kannst du doch auch nichts für. Es ist halt so passiert, wie's passiert ist. Nur, weil du Isi liebst, heißt das doch nicht, dass du ihrer Mutter den Tod gewünscht hast.“

Till nickte und nahm seine Hand. „Aber weißt du, was das Schlimmste für mich ist?“

„Was denn?“ Viel schlimmer konnte es doch eigentlich nicht kommen.

„Isi war zwei, als Liane gestorben ist. Sie kann sich fast gar nicht an sie erinnern. Und ich hab sie kaum gekannt!“ Er wischte sich übers Auge. „Wenn Basti mal nach seiner Mutter fragt, kannst du ihm sagen, wie sie war. Wie sie ist. Du warst 'n paar Jahre mit ihr zusammen. Und ich...“ Er seufzte. „Ich hatte zwei Tage und einen Brief.“ Er legte die Hände vors Gesicht. „Sie hat die Kleine echt lieb gehabt. Vielleicht macht's das ja so schlimm. Sie hatte sie richtig lieb, und jetzt kann Isi sich kaum noch an sie erinnern, und ich kann ihr nicht sagen, wie sie war, weil ich's auch nicht weiß.“ Er hob hilflos die Hände. „Ich kann ihr nur sagen, was ich von Rike höre, und dass ihre Mutter sie ganz doll lieb hatte.“

„Immerhin kannst du ihr das sagen“, murmelte Felix. „‚Deine Mama wäre bei dir geblieben, wenn sie gekonnt hätte’“, sagte er auf Tills fragenden Blick hin. „Ich will deine Situation nicht kleinreden, das ist wirklich schlimm, für euch beide, aber...“ Jetzt schaute Felix selbst runter auf den Tisch.

Till nickte. „Hast ja Recht. Als Alleinerziehender hat wohl jeder so seine Probleme, was?“

Felix nickte zustimmend und stützte das Kinn auf die Hand.

Till tat es ihm gleich und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich hätt's dir fast gesagt, weißt du.“

Felix zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was?“

„Dass ich auch ein Kind hab.“ Till streckte seinen Rücken durch. „Damals, bei unserem ersten Fall. Als du mir das Foto von Basti gezeigt hast. Weißt du noch?“

Felix nickte. Als Till ihn nach seinem alten Partner gefragt hatte.

„Da war ich kurz davor, es dir zu sagen.“

„Wieso hast du's nicht getan?“ Felix sah Till neugierig an. Dieser legte die Arme hinter den Kopf.

„Weil du früher oder später nach ihrer Mutter gefragt hättest.“ Er nahm die Arme wieder runter. „Machen alle. Ist ganz normal. Aber ich rede nun mal nicht gern drüber.“

Felix nickte. Er erzählte ja schon ungern, dass Louisa Basti und ihn verlassen hatte. Dass Till über das, was ihm und Isi da passiert war, nicht gern sprach, konnte er durchaus verstehen.

„Wenn ich nur ganz kurz mit jemandem zu tun habe, geht das schon“, fuhr Till fort. „Dann muss ich nur einmal nicht antworten. Aber du warst mein neuer Partner. Ich würde dich fast jeden Tag sehen, monatelang, mindestens. Und du hättest es dich immer gefragt, ob du wolltest oder nicht. Und ich kannte dich ja gar nicht. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich's dir jemals erzählen wollen würde. Darum hab ich dir auch so lange nichts von Isi gesagt.“

Er rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

Felix nickte wieder. „Und als du sie mir vorgestellt hast, dachtest du da ‚Dem kann ich erzählen, was mit ihrer Mutter ist’?“

Till zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon ein bisschen? Bist schließlich doch ein guter Kerl.“

Felix lächelte ihn an.

„Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass du's mir erzählt hast.“

Till hob seine Flasche.

„Ich bin froh, dass es raus ist.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, das hier war dann also Exposition-Time. Muss bei so einem AU auch mal sein. Ich glaube (und hoffe) aber, dass ich ganz gut darin bin, solche Informationen in unterhaltsamen Geschichten zu verpacken. Stimmt mir da jemand zu?  
> Es ist ja auch nicht das erste Mal, dass ich etwas zu dieser Welt oder einem Charakter verrate. Wenn man meine Geschichten durchgehen würde, ließe sich da wahrscheinlich einiges zusammentragen. (Ich für meinen Teil hab ein Dokument mit "Random Hintergrund-Info" über dieses 'verse. Ich hab Spaß. Und wenn wer interessiert ist, teile ich auch gerne; einfach mal so, ohne warten zu müssen, bis sich mir in 'ner Fic eine Gelegenheit bietet.)
> 
> Bevor ich angefangen habe, dieses AU zu schreiben (bevor ich überhaupt wusste, dass ich es tatsächlich schreiben würde) wusste ich schon, dass Till ungefähr so zu seiner Tochter kommen würde. Es passt zu ihm.  
> Was ich nicht wusste, war, wie Felix rausfinden würde, dass Till eine Tochter hat. Wie er's getan hat, kann man jetzt in „Weibergeschichten“ nachlesen. Und die Idee dazu ist mir in einem Gespräch mit cricri gekommen. (Danke dafür, echt.)  
> Was in jener (man, klingt das hochgestochen) Geschichte steht, stimmt; Till hatte einfach großen Spaß daran, Felix zu verarschen. ^^  
> Allerdings ist das hier wahrscheinlich schon der Grund, dass er Isi nicht von Anfang an erwähnt hat.
> 
> Dieses AU ist für mich selbst ein Puzzle. Ich wusste vor dem Schreiben nicht schon alles, und ich weiß es auch jetzt noch nicht. Einige Teile füge ich fast schon unterbewusst zusammen, sodass ich es kaum direkt mitbekomme.  
> Mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen hilft sehr dabei, diese Gedanken zu ordnen. Wenn dazu jemand Lust hat, würde ich mich sehr freuen. Bei solchen Gesprächen entstehen auch oft neue Ideen für Geschichten.  
> Nebenbei nehme ich auch einfach so noch Prompts, und freue mich sehr über Kommentare. ^^
> 
> (Außerdem: Zehnte Geschichte, Jubiläum. Yay!)  
>  (Wow, meine bis jetzt längste Anmerkung. Wenn du bis hierher gelesen hast: Vielen Dank für das Interesse. *Keks geb*)


End file.
